The disclosed implementations relate to content consumption metrics.
Viewership metrics for television programming are important to producers of programming, distributors of programming, and advertisers alike. For example, producers of programming use viewership metrics to gauge the performance of their programming and to make decisions regarding the creative direction for their programming. Distributors of programming use viewership metrics to gauge the performance of programming they distribute and to make decisions regarding programming acquisitions for distribution. Advertisers use such metrics to value advertisement slots associated with programming. Thus, viewership metrics that are accurate are important to the stakeholders involved.
One method of determining viewership metrics is to determine the channels to which a set-top box is tuned at particular time intervals of the day and to aggregate such data from multiple set-top boxes. However, such data is necessarily a rough estimate of viewership, as having a set-top box tuned to a channel at a certain time interval does not necessarily equate to users of that set-top box actually viewing the programming on that channel at that time interval. Thus, when determining viewership metrics, the fact that set-top box activity is not synonymous with actual viewership needs to be taken into account.